Amor en peligro
by Pottributo
Summary: Harry y Ginny se aman, pero ninguno es capaz de reconocerlo... Él desesperado buscará ayuda, pero ella tiene un secreto. ¿Lograrán estar juntos, cuando mas de una persona los quiere separar?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1- ''Favores''

-Vamos Hermione, puedes ayudarme con esto- Harry Potter se hallaba en la sala común de Gryffindor, estaba sentado en el piso alfombrado, justo frente a la chimenea, en una esquina estaba Ron, comiendo una rana de chocolate y leyendo quidditch a través de los tiempos, estaba concentrado en el libro, y no se daba cuenta de que cierta chica lo miraba fijamente.

-Harry, por favor déjame en paz- contesto ya cansada Hermione, el azabache hace varias semanas venia pidiéndole lo mismo, y ya la estaba exasperando, además tenía que terminar un pergamino de 1 m. de largo para la profesora McGonaggal, y apenas había comenzado.

-Hermy, si no fuera importante para mi, no te lo pediría-

-Pero Harry, entiende, Ginny está con Dean- Harry inmediatamente la callo, no quería que se enteraran que tenia sentimientos hacia la hermanita de su mejor amigo. -No puedo hacer nada- susurró ella.

-Pero has el intento, nada te cuesta- pidió él.

-Okay veré que puedo hacer- contesto ella abatida, sintió una opresión en el pecho, desde que había visto a Harry había estado enamorada de él, pero lo disimulaba fingiendo que le gustaba Ron, para que nadie se diera cuenta. Desde hacia algunas semanas, a Harry le habia comenzado a gustar Ginny, y ella sabía que esa pelirroja era un peligro, tenia demasiadas cosas en común con él. Por eso le había aconsejado salir con otros chicos, para que así Harry no la mirara, pero el truco le había resultado mal, ya que Ginny había comenzado a tener mas personalidad y ahora era demasiado popular en Hogwarts, y demasiado ''perfecta'' para él.

Ginny Weasley se encontraba en el cuarto de chicas de su año, estaba sentada frente al tocador peinando su larga cabellera rojo fuego, sus pecas se resaltaban mas por la luz que se proyectaba en ellas, y sus labios sonrosados estaban húmedos y brillantes, por el protector labial que se había puesto. Vestía un simple pijama de dos piezas color morado, una pollera que le llegaba justo arriba del ombligo, mostrando su plano vientre, y un short que dejaba a la vista sus pálidas y torneadas piernas, producto del trabajo físico que hacia al jugar quidditch.  
Hermione la miraba desde la puerta, Ginny Weasley era un sueño para cualquier chico, pensó, más para su Harry.

-Hermy no te había visto- dijo Ginny parándose y calzándose unas divertidas pantuflas rosadas y de felpa con forma de conejito y un pompón en la punta.

-No te preocupes tengo tiempo- dijo esta y se sentó en la cama de Ginny, ella tomo un envase de perfume y se roció unas gotas del líquido en su cuello, era un aroma muy suave y de jazmín, dejo la botella de cristal con forma de flor en el tocador y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-Primero quiero saber como te a ido con Dean- preguntó Hermione con la esperanza de que esta le respondiera que bien, y así dejara en paz a Harry.

-Pésimo, creo que terminaré con él- respondió esta, aunque no se le notaba una mueca de dolor o tristeza en su rostro, -Sé que tu me dijiste que saliera con él para que Harry se pusiera celoso, pero no quiero continuar con eso- dijo y corrió un mechón pelirrojo detrás de la oreja, -Además creo que le estoy haciendo daño a Dean- termino con un mohín de tristeza.

-Ginny, sabes que Harry no te tomará en cuenta, lo hemos intentado de todo- mintió descaradamente, ya no tenía remordimiento al mentir así, ¿no decia el dicho... ''En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale''? -creo que te tienes que olvidar de él-

-Eh estado enamorada de él desde los 10 años. ¿Cómo quieres que lo deje de amar de un día para otro?, es imposible, es como pedirle al profesor Snape que sonría, o que le dé un punto a Gryffindor- dijo parándose y comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro desesperada.

-Ginny no es para tanto- dijo Hermione tomándola del brazo, y haciendo que se sentara nuevamente añadió -además hay millones de peces en el mar-

-Eso lo dices tu porque la persona que gusta también le gustas a ella- contestó fríamente Ginny, -Mi hermano anda babeando por ti-

-Sabes que no es cierto- dijo ella fingiendo enojo. Si supieras... se dijo a si misma, Ronald no me interesa en lo mas mínimo. -No estamos hablando de mi Ginevra, hablamos de ti, y de tu felicidad- contestó

-Pues yo no soy feliz si no estoy con Harry- dijo ella testarudamente

-A veces pienso que estas obsesionada-

-No Hermy, me conoces- dijo la pelirroja mirándola fijamente, se recostó en la cama y añadió. -¿Jamas has sentido que te falta el aire en los pulmones, que te acercas a alguien y tu estomago se comporta como si hubiera una guerra dentro, que tu cuerpo cambia de temperatura y que no sabes que hablar, pero quieres que la persona a la que miras te tome en cuenta de cualquier modo?, ¿Jamas has sentido eso?-

-Si, cada día cuando veo a Ron- dijo, -pero ese no es el punto pequeña-.

-No me digas pequeña, sabes que no me gusta- la interrumpió Ginny

-Perdón ''Grande''- dijo Hermione haciendo hincapié en grande con las manos, -Pero Ginny, tienes que salir adelante, se que te costará, pero al final me lo agradecerás- y se paró para irse, Ginny la vio y se levanto inmediatamente.

-¡Espera!- gritó tomandola del hombro y haciendo que esta se volteara, -dame el último consejo y si no funciona, te juro que me alejo de él, aunque me parta el alma-

-Bueno, intenta ignorarlo, a los hombres les encanta que no los tomen en cuenta- dijo Hermione cansada.

-¿Pero eso no hará que se aleje de mi?- preguntó Ginny con el cejo fruncido.

Exactamente, pensó fugazmente la castaña. -Claro que no- dijo, -pero no te garantizo nada-

-Gracias- dijo Ginny y la abrazó, Hermione se dejó abrazar, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo por devolver el cariño. -Igualmente terminaré con Dean, siento que le hago daño- y diciendo esto la soltó y se metió a la cama. -Buenas Noches-.

-Claro, hasta mañana- dijo la castaña y se alejo con pesadumbre. Ginny terminaría con Dean, eso la dejaba disponble, y aunque había logrado que la pelirroja ya no hablara mas con Harry no era suficiente, tendría que echar a andar el plan B. Con una sonrisa se alejó a su cuarto, y de un baúl tomo un pequeño frasco, dentro tenía un liquido raro, lo tomo y comenzó a juguetear con el entre sus manos.  
-No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo Ginevra Weasley, Harry Potter será mio cueste lo que cueste-

Nota de la autora: Y bien, ¿Qué les parece?, he volvío skjd perdón, he vuelto con una nueva historia! y chan. Hermione es la mala! (6) Aunque me cae bien Hermione y odie el H/Hr esta historia tiene algo de eso. Pero todo tiene su porqué, ya lo verán!, no quiero que sea una historia larga, tal vez sea de solo tres capítulos, máximo 4, no sé. Sé que el capítulo es cortito, pero se vendrán mas largos e.e  
Adelantos...  
-Aparecerá un personaje que al igual que Harry está enamorado de Ginny.  
-Hermione encontrará una aliada, una oriental que me cae muy mal!  
-Y habrá acción! No de la que se imaginan pervertidas! 77 me refiero a hechizos, maldiciones, etc.  
-Actualizaré cada 10 días mas o menos, no se, depende de como ande mi creatividad  
-(No se confíen de ella)  
Y para finalizar, creo que ya las aburrí xdd (igual hablo para hombres y mujeres, pero prefiero referirme a las mujeres porque soy feminista :B)

SIN COMENTARIOS NO HAY ACTUALIZACIÓN.

OJALÁ LES GUSTE! :D Y A COMENTAR QUE LES PARECIÓ! :D e.e  
Besos Chao Chao. (Parezco Germán xdd.)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- ''Suplantación''

Estaba en silencio, su respiración era pausada, estaba atenta a cualquier sonido, su corazón latía desbocadamente. Es la hora, se dijo mentalmente, salió de su cama y con el mismo sigilo caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación. Solo se detuvo para chequear que todas sus compañeras durmieran. Eran las 4 am. y las chicas ya deberían estar en su quinto sueño. Salió del cuarto, bajó las escaleras y entro con sumo cuidado al cuarto de quinto año, se acercó al tocador y de un cepillo de pelo, saco un delgado y largo cabello pelirrojo... Sonrió y lo guardó en un frasco. Su plan estaba en marcha.

-Hola Ron- dijo Ginny besando a su hermano en el cachete, se hallaban en el gran comedor, Ron comía huevos revueltos mientras leía quidditch a través de los tiempos.

-Hola enana, ¿Qué comerás?- preguntó Ron dejando a un lado su libro, hacía varias semanas que no se despegaba de él para nada, ya hasta parecía Hermione.

-No tengo hambre- dijo afligida, pensar en como reaccionaría Dean le revolvía el estomago, así que el pensar en comida no era una buena idea, -Ronnie Pooh, necesito un consejo-

-Te ayudaré si dejas de llamarme Ronnie Pooh- dijo este con el ceño fruncido

-Ok, Ronald- dijo la pelirroja haciendo énfasis en el nombre, -em, si quieres cortar con alguien, pero no sabes como decírselo, por miedo a como reaccione, ¿Qué harías?-

-¿terminarás con Dean cierto?- preguntó el pelirrojo

-si, eso creo, pero no se como hacerlo- Ginny volvió a robar un poco de tocino, Ron se quedó pensando un momento y luego añadió

-pues me alegro, es un mal perdedor, sabes Ginny, deberías fijarte en otras personas- Ginny miró a Harry que entraba por la puerta del gran comedor,

-tan guapo como siempre- se dijo mentalmente, -Ron tiene razón, fijarme en otras personas, si supiera que la única persona que eh amado viene ahí- suspiró

Detrás de Harry venía Hermione con cara de pocos amigos, y detrás de ella venía... -oh no, aún no estoy lista- le dijo Ginny a Ron, Dean Thomas venía caminando junto a Neville y Seamus.

-Mas vale que temprano que nunca enana- dijo este como respuesta y siguió comiendo, Ginny suspiró, tendría que hablar con Dean ahora, e ignorar a Harry, era una tarea dura.

-Hola Ginny- dijo Harry y se sentó al lado de Ron, mirándola y esperando un saludo. Ron frunció el ceño, Harry lo había ignorado olímpicamente, rió internamente, sabía que sucedería, Harry andaba embobado con Ginny

-Ah eh hola Harry- dijo la pelirroja y se paró, Harry agachó la cabeza confundido, atrajo unas gachas de avena y comenzó a comer con notable mal humor.

-Hola- dijo Hermione y se sentó donde antes lo había hecho Ginny, dejó un gran libro encima de la mesa y comenzó a comer tostadas.

-hola Hermy- respondió Ron embobado, esta le sonrió y siguió comiendo.

-Haz esto rápido, solo hazlo y ya- se iba repitiendo la pelirroja mientras se acercaba a Dean, en el camino varios chicos le silbaron, ella solo sonrió por cortesía, Harry levantó el rostro rojo de ira, algunos se dieron cuenta así que bajaron su cabeza, no querían tener problemas con el ''elegido''.

-Amor- comenzó a decir Dean, pero la pelirroja lo interrumpió, lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a un salón vacío. -Vaya- dijo cuando llegaron y la pelirroja se sentó en el escritorio del profesor - no pensé que fuera para esto- se acercó e intentó besarle.

-no Dean, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo corriéndolo incómoda, el la miró serio, sabía lo que se venía, había estado evitándolo tanto tiempo pero sabía que Ginny no era feliz a su lado.

-habla, aunque ya se lo que quieres decirme, y enserio Ginevra, lo respeto, me duele, pero acepto, yo solo quiero que seas feliz- Ginny lo miró asombrada, había resultado más fácil de lo que creía

-Bueno, me la pase de maravilla contigo, pero te dije desde un principio que estaba enamorada de otra persona- Dean agachó la cabeza, lo sabía pero aún así le resultaba doloroso, -gracias por todo- le dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

-No haré eso Hermione, ¡se supone que quiero tener a Harry cerca! No alejarlo metiéndome con cada tipo que se cruce-

-mira, técnicamente no serás tú, si no la insípida esa- Cho la miró con desconfianza pero asintió, necesitaba cualquier cosa para alejar a esa pelirroja de Harry, lo necesitaba de vuelta.

-bueno, dame la poción- dijo y Hermione le entrego un pequeño frasco con un liquido claro, casi transparente.

-a las 10 nos juntamos afuera del gran comedor, te cité con Seamus, yo me iré con Colin-

-¿Por qué tienen que ser solamente de Gryffindor?- preguntó guardando el frasquito en un bolsillo.

-Porque entre nosotros corre más rápido el rumor-

-solo me besaré con ellos- Hermione la miró mal, -bueno, si besa bien quizá pase algo más- dijo riendo, esto cada vez le gustaba más, iba a disfrutar una noche de sexo y sin siquiera ser ella

-Nos vemos- Cho se fue y Hermione rió, aliarse con la oriental fue la mejor cosa que pudo ocurrírsele, cualquier cosa para separar a Ginny de Harry, SU Harry. Se fue hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, sin notar que alguien las había escuchado.

-¿Hiciste la tarea de transformaciones?- Ron miraba a Harry desesperado, no había podido terminarla por culpa de Hermione. La castaña se había negado a facilitarle la tarea hecha y este se había enojado y la había mandado al demonio. Eran normales sus peleas, ambos eran demasiado arrebatados. -¿Me oyes?-

Harry lo miró, no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada más que en Malfoy… Era extraño, el rubio se le había acercado antes de transformaciones y le había dicho que no creyera nada de lo que decían de Ginny. Desde la mañana había escuchado rumores bastante subidos de tono por parte de varios alumnos, era extraño. Todos hablaban de la pelirroja y Harry hervía en celos, claro. Hasta que Malfoy se acercó a él y le dijo eso. No había parado de pensar que diantres estaba sucediendo… Parecía que todo Hogwarts se había acostado con la pelirroja en una noche, pero eso era imposible y lo tenía más que claro. Él y Ginny habían volado hasta la madrugada, y la vio irse a su dormitorio muy cansada. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo en Hogwarts.

-Hola Harry- Hermione llegó y se sentó a su lado ignorando olímpicamente a Ron, Harry la miro pero no le dijo nada, no quería hablar con nadie. Estaba seguro que la pelirroja ya se había enterado de todo lo que rumoreaban de ella, porque no la había visto en el almuerzo. Tenían entrenamiento esa noche, ahí hablaría con ella.

Hermione lo miró feo, -¿aún sabiendo todo lo que se dice de la pelirroja sigue colado por ella?- hervía en celos, esa comadreja le estaba ganando ¡sin hacer nada! Y ella que apenas pudo dormir por acostarse con varios chicos, todo por el pelinegro y este ni caso le hacía… Junto a Cho se habían hecho pasar por ella toda la noche, y ya no recordaba ni con quién se había acostado, solo que varias veces la pasó de maravilla… Merlín, pensó. Necesito dormir urgentemente.

Nota de la autora: Gracias, millones de gracias a Azul que me explicó como se actualiza jajajaj

A esta historia solo le queda un capítulo, es rara lo se.. pero todo se explicará en el próximo capítulo...

Gracias por comentar :) las quiero mucho.

Nos estamos leyendo, besos.

Pottributo, si será mi nuevo perfil jajaja :)


End file.
